One Day Late
by x-xTemptationx-x
Summary: Sasuke finally caves in Sakura, the girl does have a point after all, it's better late than never! SasuNaru...random little thing!


**This is just a random little one-shot that I had lying around in my brain somewhere, I don't even really like valentines day and yet I wrote this, I just love SasuNaru too much to pass up the little holiday XD**

**Please enjoy...**

One Day Late

"Sakura-chan I told you that I'm not bothered so drop it already," Naruto said a little harsher than he had meant to, the pink haired girl was only being concerned about him. He sighed brushing a tanned hand through his golden hair, he was rather annoyed with himself for thinking that a certain someone would even consider valentines day as important. "It really doesn't matter."

"Stop that," Sakura scolded wanting to hit the blonde but knew he needed cheering up whether he admitted it or not. "I know that you're lying to me and you know what? You suck at lying," she pointed out grinning as he replied to it.

"True but there is no point bothering about it now," Naruto smiled, he could get passed it, he hadn't had any hint that his special someone would kill his pride for one day. Traditionally it was custom for girls to give their boyfriend's or their crush a present on valentine but now it was a mere holiday for any to exchange a gift, like chocolates, the biggest seller of the holiday. "Listen Sakura-chan I really don't mind it, I mean it's not like I expected anything, no matter what we'll always be the same."

"But..." she attempted again but Naruto just grinned at her in his adorable way that always silenced her defending argument.

"I got to go anyway," Naruto said happily. "Iruka-sensei said he'd buy me ramen today, talk to you later," he yelled waving as he dashed of towards his favourite ramen stand with stars in his crystal eyes leaving the pink girl to her thoughts.

"Oh Sasuke-kun is going to get it," she growled heading in the direction of Uchiha mansion ready to do some serious ass-kicking to her former crush. She had gotten over him when she saw the sparks flying between Sasuke and Naruto, they were sort of dating even though they weren't at the same time, it was complicated. She scowled at nothing when she thought of that, was it really that hard to admit they both were falling in love with each other? Honestly they were stupid and in this case Sasuke was the dumbest, he was so obviously in love that he acted completely devoid of feelings whenever Naruto was around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when he heard heavy fists beating against his front door, he couldn't just attacked by girl again could he? Valentines day was yesterday, why should they pester him again? He slowly got up discovering that the banging was far from stopping, opening the door showed him that it wasn't girls from his fan club but on pink haired teammate of his that looked deadly. "Sakura?" he asked confused as to why the girl was at his door step, she was one of the few he could tolerate.

"You're a stupid moron!" she yelled in his face before he could allow her entrance she barged passed him roaming around the empty place, Sasuke really should liven his house up a little, blacks and grays were doable but not this much.

"What do you want?" he asked coming into his living room after the pink kunoichi noticing that she had placed herself on his sofa still glaring at him. The raven shinobi sighed not wanting to temper the old hag's pupil knowing how deadly their fists were when they were angry and unfortunately it seemed Sakura was angry with him.

"How much chocolate did you get yesterday?" she asked watching as he cocked his eyebrow at her bizarre question. "Don't look at me that way, I know you got tons, when I was dropping yours off yesterday I saw the pile by your door."

"What's your point then?" he asked taking back his chair that he'd been reading in for most of the morning hoping to finish his latest choice of book. He looked over to see her still glaring at him, wasn't he supposed to be the master of evil glares? "Sakura explain what it is you are here for."

"I'm here to yell at you for upsetting Naruto!" she yelled standing up and beginning to pace, she knew the instant she'd referred to Naruto that she had the Uchiha's attention. "I can't believe any of us thought you'd make a move yesterday, we even got Naruto's hopes up for nothing! You really are stupid! Don't you care about him? Why won't you ask him out already? It's obvious that you both like each other! For god's sake even _Kiba _knows that you like each other, if that oaf can figure it out then anyone can!"

"Take a breath," Sasuke said attempting to be sarcastic but it would seem that Sakura didn't take to kindly to the remark resulting in a broken end table. Sasuke flinched inwardly as the wood smashed crashing to floor with just one attack from the fiery girl, her tempter was getting worse than the dobe's.

"Sasuke you like Naruto, you've even been out on a few dates right?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head slightly with a rather displeased expression. "You've been out loads of times together, just the two of you, one of you should have confessed by now, you're old enough to speak your mind by now."

"So why doesn't he say something?" Sasuke mumbled looking off, he didn't want to be discussing his feelings, it wasn't something he did often. He could hear the sigh that left her lips but didn't turn his gaze back to her, even she knew how hard it was for him to talk about things like this, he only really talked to Naruto after all.

"Don't you think he's done enough?" she asked sitting back down looking warmly over to the dark haired teen, he was still gorgeous no matter what happened to him. "He's always done things for you, like covering for you yesterday when you wanted to hide or bringing you back from your darkness," she said not wanting to go too deep into that conversation knowing it would only haunt Sasuke. "Don't you think it's your turn?"

"You make it sound so easy," Sasuke grumbled in retort, yes he wanted to be honest with Naruto and yes he knew of all the things Naruto has done for him but it was still hard. If they got together there was always the terrifying thought of them breaking up and never speaking again or that someone would take advantage of both their weaknesses, each other. What if secretly Naruto hadn't forgiven him for leaving Konoha for Orochimaru's promise of greater power?

"It is easy," Sakura smiled putting down a flat paper bag that he hadn't noticed before. "They say it's better late than never right?" She winked at him her emerald eyes dancing with hope, she wanted them together badly, she wanted to see how happy they could get and knew that their ultimate happiness would be together. "Isn't it better to try and fail than never give it a chance?"

"I can't Sakura," Sasuke stood clenching his fists, it hadn't been that long since Naruto had brought him back from the clutches of his hate. "I won't lose him," he whispered but knew that she heard him.

"You will," she replied smiling though it hurt, she knew that she had scared Sasuke with her words but she had to get this done. "What will you do on his wedding day? When he is introducing his beloved someone to his best friend, what will you do then Sasuke? Will you just smile and bare with it?"

"If he's happy then...then I'll be happy too," he managed though his heart was breaking, what if that scene played out before him in the not so distant future, there was no if, eventually Naruto would find someone. Sasuke's finger nails dug into his hands causing him to wince but it at least made the emotional pain somewhat physical, an easier way to deal with it all.

"You're crap at lying too," Sakura chuckled. "You came home Sasuke, it's ok for you to be selfish about this kind of thing, you remember who Naruto is? He'd like it for someone to be happy to love him, he doesn't get that a lot and I know you have a lot of love you're just waiting to share with him."

Sasuke nodded but then shook his head, he didn't need to think about this now, he was just getting used to being back in Konoha. Had he not made it apparent way he'd returned anyway? It was to continue his friendship with Naruto, could he really upgrade it in this way? "Sakura I think you should leave," he said but the girl made no attempt on leaving, nor getting to her feet.

"Are you crazy? If I leave you like this you'll have a break down and Naruto will kill me," Sakura laughed, she knew how different Sasuke was now that he was back, his mind was weak after being so long with that snake of a man. She knew that Sasuke relied on Naruto's words, on his warmth that Naruto was always so willing to share with everyone, especially Sasuke. "Sorry but until we sort this out I'm not leaving and every minute we leave it the longer Naruto pretends nothing is bothering him."

"You talk too much," Sasuke sighed sitting back down not daring to leave the girl alone in his house, she would try and decorate, he knew her far to well.

"Happens when you grow up around Naruto," she laughed and saw him smirk, she liked that he was a little more open with her now, he actually tried to hold a decent conversation with her from time to time. She smiled yet again, she would make this work out and Naruto would smile brighter than he'd ever been able to, that would be a blinding sight to see. "Now where was I? Oh yes, you love Naruto, get some balls and ask him out already."

Sasuke almost choked on her choice of words, should a girl really talk like that especially when around a guy? Probably down to being with both Naruto and himself when they argued which he had to admit was often, very often. "Sakura, what if you're wrong?"

"Then the entire village is wrong and I don't think Tsunade-sensei would like you insulting her intelligence," Sakura replied smugly. "Come of it even you have to admit that Naruto and you flirt with each other, I mean you two have had enough foreplay to last a life time!" she yelled not caring how embarrassed the Uchiha would be on the inside. "Just watching you two fight is like watching an invitation for sex."

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled silencing the girl who just did not know when to shut her mouth, he wouldn't blush but he could feel the fire trying to burn his pale sink. "What will it take for you to go?" he asked with his smirk set back in place.

"Ask him out," Sakura said bluntly, had she not made that clear enough yet. "And do it with a valentines card," she said throwing the flat paper bag to him which he caught before taking out a rather cute card in his opinion. It was pink, white and an orange-red. A pink and white stripped box with the lid next to it, inside it sat an orange-red fox with it's paws over one side of the box flashing his eyes adorably and to finish it of it had a pink bow around it's neck. "Where did you find this?" Sasuke asked impressed with the card, there was no annoying 'happy valentine' segment in curvy letters, just the picture.

"Question is, who is it for?" she asked winking as she got up. "I'll see you later, oh and Naruto is at the ramen stand with Iruka-sensei, I'm going to go join them, don't take forever Sasuke," she said before leaving the raven to his thoughts. "I know you'll do it Sasuke."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally Sakura had won, Sasuke had written something within the card and addressed it to Naruto hoping that it wasn't too corny but even he was allowed to be different with proclamations of love. He sealed it in the white envelop but refused to put Naruto's name on the front, that way he still had chance to change his mind. He got up and locked his front door before heading towards the centre of the village spotting his favourite little blonde sat exactly where Sakura had told him he would be along with Iruka and Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sweetly as she looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke advancing on them but no sign of a card.

"Hn," he responded typically hands still stuffed in his pockets, he made no move to stood behind them realising quickly that only Naruto hadn't turn around. He cast his eyes down sadly, Naruto wouldn't look at him so Sakura was probably wrong about everything. "Dobe," he tried and Naruto turned his eyes lulled with some hidden emotion.

"What is it teme?" he asked just wanting to act normally around his friend, his forever friend, would anything ever change? Probably not.

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked looking away trying to act aloof. "Alone," he muttered but Naruto heard him, nothing could escape Naruto highly sensitive ears, it was a quality Sasuke admired, Naruto's senses were sharper now than when he was younger. "Let's walk," he looked down to Naruto and could see that he was thinking of denying the request. "Please."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes, he did seem to want to talk so he nodded getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a little while," Naruto said to his company. "Don't eat my ramen," he ordered ignoring Iruka-sensei when he said that it'd be a waste to let it go cold. They walked a little away, Sasuke was leading and before Naruto knew it they were back at team 7's regular meeting spot, it was like their landmark. "What's up teme? Better be important you're making me miss ramen," Naruto said making sure to add a hint of tease in there so as not to upset Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't reply but brought out his card from behind his back holding it out to Naruto who looked shocked. "It doesn't have a name but it's for you," Sasuke informed as Naruto to it and opened it, Sasuke heartbeat increased when he could tell Naruto was reading what he wrote.

_Sakura told me that it would be better late than never and I'm sorry about all this but that girl is very persistent. I want to be more than your friend but if that's not what you want then I promise I'll settle for being your best friend, just don't take that away from me. Something she said made me realise that I had to tell you how I felt or I wouldn't be able to be happy for you in your future relationships, I really will be._

_Believe it or not Naruto I'm terrified of this, I don't do emotion so I'll write them to you instead, Naruto, I love you._

Naruto looked up from the card to see Sasuke yet again avoiding his gaze, tears wanted to fall but for once these were tears of absolute joy. He put the card by his side and ran to Sasuke throwing his arms around his best friend holding him tightly until he felt Sasuke reply to the hold. "It is better late than never," Naruto smiled shaking a little as Sasuke held him but he looked up none the less. Sasuke's eyes bore into his own, he smiled again and reached up to place his lips onto Sasuke's allowing Sasuke to see that he returned his feelings.

Sasuke's heart shot into his throat as Naruto lips kissed his own before he became responsive, his arms wove around Naruto's body pressing their bodies together, they seemed to mould into each other perfectly. He tongue left his own mouth as Naruto opened his, Sasuke imagined that Naruto tasted like heaven, a place he was now in, a missing part of his heart had been created in another. They lasted like this for a while only parting occasionally for air but soon went back to kissing like it was the only thing they knew how to do any more.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto managed to say finally as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest listening to the gentle beat. "Thank you, you've made me so happy."

"See told you you were stupid," interrupted Sakura's voice only to lead to the pink haired girl herself along with some more of the usual crowd of friends including the teachers.

Sasuke felt Naruto pull a little away but caught the saddened expression on the beautiful face so he pulled the blonde back into his arms. Separating for too long would probably freeze the Uchiha's body, Naruto was so warm, like a protective fire forcing away the cold. "And for once you are right," he replied smirking happily.

"What was that Uchiha?" Tsunade snapped balling her fist.

"You wouldn't attack Naruto's boyfriend now would you?" Sasuke retorted smirking from the pure enjoyment of teasing the old hag.

"You just wait and see if I ever give you two the peace to have sex," Tsunade said with her own smirk liking how the Uchiha looked scared and how Naruto's face erupted in a deep blush which made everyone laugh. "I'll work your asses off."

"His ass is mine you old hag," Sasuke muttered and Naruto smacked him joining in with everyone as they laughed.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to his blonde as everyone started talking about how long it had taken the two to _finally _get together.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked turning back.

"Happy late Valentines Day," he smiled, a true smile loving how Naruto's smile warmed and it was all his fault, Naruto was so beautiful in the Uchiha's eyes that it would shut out the world, Naruto was his world after all.

"You two, guess it means I gotta get you something for white day," Naruto giggled as Sasuke nodded along.

"Yeah and it better be cheesy, after today I'm going to have to kill someone to get my reputation back," Sasuke replied glaring at the woman known as Hokage, she'd threatened their future sex life, she had to go. They laughed even more when Naruto saw where Sasuke was looking.

- - - - - -

**Like I said I have no idea where that came from but what the hell, it's done now, hope you liked :)**


End file.
